


I'm So Heavy, Heavy In Your Arms

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [61]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean takes Seth back.





	I'm So Heavy, Heavy In Your Arms

Seth moves inside of Dean, slower than usual, not as rough. It’s different. He’s different. They’re different. Dean gasps, arching beneath him. 

“Seth, please.” Dean moans, panting.

Seth pulls back, looking down at Dean as he thrusts into him. Dean’s face is twisted up in pleasure, lips parted, eyes closed as he rocks up against Seth, matching him thrust for thrust.

His throat tightens up and tears prick his eyes and he gasps, burying his face in Dean’s neck, a choked sob leaving his mouth as his hips stutter against Dean.

Dean tangles his fingers in Seth’s hair, tugging him up to look at him. “Babe, you okay?”

Seth gasps again, hips pushing into Dean. “Fine, fuck, I’m fine.”

Dean’s fingers brush a tear away from Seth’s cheek. “We can stop if you need to.”

“No! No. I’m okay.” Seth groans, picking up his thrusts. 

Dean lets Seth fuck into him, dropping one hand to stroke his own cock in time with Seth’s thrusts, bringing himself off quickly. Seth follows not long after, Dean clenching around him. 

Seth collapses against Dean’s chest, still inside of him. He gasps against Dean’s neck, teeth skimming Dean’s skin. Dean runs his hands up and down Seth’s back, trying to comfort him. 

“I’ve missed you so fucking much.” Seth finally says, voice hoarse.

“I know, baby, I know. It’s okay.” Dean says, still stroking Seth’s back. 

Seth sobs against Dean’s neck. “I’m sorry, fuck. This isn’t sexy at all.”

“Not really, but hey, it’s fine. Come on. You’re okay. We’re okay.” Dean soothes, craning his neck to kiss Seth’s head.

“I don’t have to look at you with hate and fury anymore. I don’t have to hit you anymore.” Seth pushes himself up, looking down at Dean.

Dean wipes Seth’s face, smiling up at him. “Kiss me.”

Seth leans back down and kisses Dean deeply, pouring all his love into the kiss. 

“We’re okay.” Dean says again when they part.

“We’re together.” Seth murmurs, kissing Dean again as he slips out of him, making them both shiver.

“Together. And I’m not going anywhere.” Dean reassures Seth.


End file.
